1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for processing a virtual world, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for applying information of a real world to a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, consumers have been gaining an interest in experience-type games. MICROSOFT CORPORATION introduced PROJECT NATAL at the “E3 2009” Press Conference. PROJECT NATAL may provide a user body motion capturing function, a face recognition function, and a voice recognition function by combining MICROSOFT's XBOX 360 game console with a separate sensor device including a depth/color camera and a microphone array, thereby enabling a user to interact with a virtual world without a dedicated controller. In addition, SONY CORPORATION introduced WAND which is an experience-type game motion controller. The WAND enables interaction with a virtual world through input of a motion trajectory of a controller by applying, to the SONY PLAYSTATION 3 game console, a location/direction sensing technology obtained by combining a color camera, a marker, and an ultrasonic sensor.
The interaction between a real world and a virtual world operates in one of two directions. In one direction, data information obtained by a sensor in the real world may be reflected to the virtual world. In the other direction, data information obtained from the virtual world may be reflected to the real world using an actuator. Example embodiments provide a control system, control method, and commanding structure for applying data obtained by a sensor of a real world to a virtual world, so as to achieve interaction between the real world and the virtual world.